


fall in love at first kiss

by naegakwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Pining, Public Display of Affection, SPOILER ALERT!, inspired by 一吻定情, jihoon is cold and rude af, not very smart soonyoung, smart jihoon, so whipped omg, some loyal booseoksoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegakwon/pseuds/naegakwon
Summary: Soonyoung is on a journey to date the most beloved student of Pledis High, Lee Jihoon, no matter how much rejections he faces.ora 一吻定情/fall in love at first kiss inspired au





	fall in love at first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i am honestly so pumped to write this holy cow.. i am SO obsessed with this movie, it's almost crazy. 一吻定情, or better known as 'fall in love at first kiss' is such a great movie, inspired by a popular Japanese manga series “itazura na kiss”. the main characters are so good-looking and the whole plot took me for an adventure, from cringing at the cheesy moments, to wailing at the sad moments, to crying (again! but in happiness) at their cute moments. i cannot stress enough for all of you who haven't watch or heard of it to go and watch it! its REALLY good and i recommend it very much if you like those kind of cheesy romance with some heartbreaks in between. anyways, to cope with my obsession over it, i have decided to write this ff inspired by it! 
> 
> warning: i'll contain a lot of spoilers of the actual movie so if you're planning to watch it and dislike spoilers, skip this and watch the movie first, and then come back and tell me whether i did the movie justice! enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really un-beta!! so sorry if there are grammar errors! i had to publish a chapter before ao3 delete the draft so here is the unedited, unconfirmed first chapter that i’ll definitely be editing afterwards!

It was the first day of a new semester at Pledis High, the prestigious high school of Seoul. Needless to say, Soonyoung was a nervous wreck. He didn't necessarily fit in with the students, being a bit ditzy and careless, and had already arrived in school on time.

He grabbed his bag tightly, frantically looking around as he tried to make sense of all the buildings around him. He didn't know where to go, especially with the flurry of students coming and go everywhere around him. He seemed to be the only blur one. 

Desperate to find the assembly hall and not be the latecomer on the very first day of school, Soonyoung set out on his own, walking in a fast pace as he made sure to look at all the names of the buildings, trying to find the correct one. 

Step after step, Soonyoung hurried past what seemed like endless umbers of buildings, head already starting to hurt from tilting his head up so much. He cracked his neck, once, twice, before returning to his mission to find the assembly hall, face pulled to a determined look, eyes narrowing in concentration. 

Soonyoung was too aware of what was going on around him, eyes still focused on the buildings, so when Soonyoung bumbed into somebody hard, he couldn't stop himself from falling.

It was worst that he seemed to be falling, back first off some downwards stairs, meaning that his back was going to pay the price for his oblivion. In his hindsight, Soonyoung saw a phone, all shiny and new, flew past him, reaching heights that was incredibly dangerous for such a brittle thing.

Surprisingly, a hand reached out to grab him, pulling him by his arms as Soonyoung felt his body being violently jerked towards the warm body infront of him. 

His hands reacted instantly, reaching out to grab the guy's shrt, trying to pull himself up into a more stable position. He then realized that maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, especially since the guy was leaning forward, while one hand was pulling Soonyoung, the other was trying to grab his phone.

Soonyoung eyes widened in shock, when he felt the guy's warm lips on his, both pressing onto each other's, the guy stumbling back a bit, taken aback by the sudden weight of Soonyoung. In the near distance, a distinct sound of a crack was heard from the phone landing on the concrete stairs, and Soonyoung mentally winced at the sound.  

But now, there were more important things to worry about. After their lips touched, it was almost an instant reaction from the guy, pulling back harshly as he glared at Soonyoung. He didn't say any words, reaching down to grab his probably broken phone as he straightened up, body visibly tensed after the kiss.

Soonyoung, on the other was speechless, eyes widening in guilt as he bowed a little to the guy infront of him, mutters of 'sorry's came out of his mouth. The guy only huffed at Soonyoung as he turned around and walked away from Soonyoung, hands stuffed in his pocket.

It was only then did Soonyoung fully coprehend what actually happened, and how his first kiss was stolen by the guy that was getting smaller as every second passed. He urgently took out his own phone, opening his camera function as he took multiple snaps of the disappearing back of the guy, heart beating wildly in his chest.

Soonyoung remembered the little details of the guy's almost angelic face, skin clear as water, eyes sharp as a cat, hair styled nicely in loose bangs, and lips so plump and pink.

If possible, he felt his heart beating even faster, the pounding of his heart even audible to his ears. He reached out to touch his lips, and remembered the feeling of the guy's lips on his. Eyes blinking rapidly, Sooyoung couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening up, all bright and flushed from the incident.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Soonyoung was broken out of the trance the kiss had put him in, as he rushed into the direction the guy had went, hoping it would lead him to the assembly hall.

When he made it in time, the teachers were already ushering him in, faces all pulled into a frown at his tardiness, as Soonyoung apologized again, taking a seat in his designated seat along with his new class. 

Secretly, he took out his phone, immediately swiping to the pictures of the guy he kissed as he proceeded to stare at it intently, lips pulling into a little smile. He barely heard the principal speak, interested in only one thing – the identity of the guy in his picture.

Was he a new student, like him? Was he possibly in the same class as Soonyoung?

All of a sudden, he felt hands jabbing his shoulders, as he looked up in annoyance, ready to give the girl that sat beside him a piece of his mind, before being interrupted by the girl's hushed whispers.

"Look！It's the school's freshman representive! The principal said he’s the smartest student in the school with an IQ of 200!"

Soonyoung straightened his back as he craned his neck almost painfully to see the guy that the whole cohort is suddenly fussing about. The first thing he noticed was the back of the guy, all too similar to the picture he had just seen.

He felt his heart constrict as he impatiently waited till the guy was on stage, his front finally facing the freshman cohort, and Soonyoung's heart started pounding again.

It seemed like he wasn't the only one, as sounds of excited murmurs aroused from the students, all in awe by the representative's good looks.

"Good Morning, Mr Kim, teachers and fellow students. I am Lee Jihoon, a student in Class A, your student representative for the year," The guy cleared his throat, as he started giving the speech as the freshman's representative. "I hope that I will meet everyone's expectations of being a good representative of the freshman's body."

It was the guy that Soonyoung bumbed into in the morning.

Unknowingly, the unexpected kiss has already began tugging at his heart strings, dragging Soonyoung into a whirlpool of strong pining and affection for this Lee Jihoon, causing him to have his first unrequited love for the guy he had kissed.


End file.
